


sunday

by who5555



Series: Maybe in another life (R/S) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who5555/pseuds/who5555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(short story) Remus and Sirius on a casual Sunday afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunday

The sun light hit his curly hair, he watered the plants of the house. Sirius Black watched it all from the front porch, where he was sitting on a swinging chair, holding a tea cup with his right hand and a teaspoon with his left hand. It always amazed him how Remus' every move was so smooth. It always seemed like he was dancing ballet: the water spring on his right hand, and he made round movements, his left hand drying the sweat from his forehead, his hair gently glued to his scalp - because of the humid weather -, his body pending from one side to the other as he hummed some unrecognizable song.   
Remus was tall and skinny, it was expected of him to be clumsy and messy; but he wasn't like that at all. He always knew his space, always knew what to do, never dropped anything. He knew exactly what to do with his body, never bothering anything around him. It was all so calculated and graceful that it bugged Sirius a lot. Sirius was smaller than him, with a body more fit. Of him, it was expected suaveness. Instead, he always dropped everything that was in and out of reach, he was too impatient to wait for anything, he couldn't even stand still for a few minutes. It was like he was always afraid of the time. He always tried to stay ahead of time. Like it was a race, and he had to win. For Remus, he was glad and satisfied with now. The future always seemed to unnerve him.   
"What are you singing?", asked Sirius. Remus was probably too distracted with his plants, because he didn't answer. "Oi! Love, what are you singing?". Remus now turned - gentle as always, and it distracted Sirius a little - and made a face that gave away that he still didn't understand what he was asking. "I'm thinking about it since you started, but it's killing me, because I can't recognize it".   
Remus smiled at Sirius, turned the water hose down - it was too noisy - and give a few steps towards him. "Guess", he said, looking straight into his eyes.  
Sirius gave a side smile - the smile that always melted Remus' heart - and said: "Merlins! You still remember it?"  
Remus dropped the water hose on the grass and walked to the front porch. He touched Sirius' hands, placed the tea cup and the teaspoon on the table that was next to the chair, and said "How could I forget?". Then he put Sirius on his feet, pushed him by the waist and, kissed him on the cheek. "Join me", he said.  
Together, they slow danced throughout the afternoon, murmuring that familiar song.

About the song, Sirius wrote it to Remus several years ago and gave it to him as Graduation present.


End file.
